I'll Wait For You
by jerbils11
Summary: Disclaimer: Written before Deathly Hallows. Ginny is heartbroken after Harry breaks up with her, but she decides that she still loves him, and thay she will wait for him. Even if it takes forever.


_I never felt nothing in the world like this before_

_Now I'm missing you and _

_I'm wishing that you would come back through my door_

_Why did you have to go? You could have let me know_

_So now I'm all alone_

Ginny Weasley watched as Harry Potter walked to the lake, away from Dumbledore's funeral. Away from their relationship. Away from **her**.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to yell, scream, tell him he was being stupid and that he shouldn't end what they had. But for some reason she just sat there, staring after him.

_You could have stayed _

_but you wouldnt give me a chance_

_With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand_

She looked to seek comfort from her older brother and best friend, but Ron and Hermione had already left to join Harry. She felt the tears fill her eyes, but she didn't want to cry in public, she couldn't do that.

Why did she have to fall in love with the famous Harry Potter? It was a challenge, usually Ginny loved challenges, but not this time. This one was breaking her heart.

When the funeral was officially over, she ran up to her dormitory, claiming to have forgotten to pack something to anyone who inquired as to where she was going. As soon as she was there, she fell onto her bed and let the tears fall freely.

Memories upon memories of her time with Harry all came back to her, making her cry harder. She loved him so much. Why did he have to end it?

_And all my tears they keep running down my face_

_Why did you turn away?_

She sat on the train, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Colin and Dennis Creevy sitting around her. She stared out the window, the tears she had cried long since dried, not listening to a word her classmates were saying.

She wasn't sure if any of them were talking to her, but she didn't mind, she was preoccupied. She was thinking of all the reasons why she and Harry should be together and why he shouldn't end it just because he felt it was the right thing to do. Stupid noble side of Harry. A true Gryffindor.

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?_

_Are you that afraid of me? _

_But I know it's a lie what you keep inside_

_This is not how you wanted to be_

He doesn't want it! He was miserable, he didn't want to! But he i had /i to.

Yeah, right. She could defend herself. She needed him! He needed her! They were meant to be together! Why couldn't he see that.

The only thing Ginny could think to do was be patient and wait for him to figure out what was the right thing to do.

_So baby I will wait for you_

_'Cause I don't know what else I can do_

She knew he probably wouldn't come back to her until he defeated Voldemort.

But she didn't care. She would wait forever for him. If she died waiting, she wouldn't care, she loved him so much, and she knew they were meant to be!

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

He was coming to Bill and Fleur's wedding. Her heart filled with dread. She would have to act like everything was fine. That's what he would be doing. She was sure of it. He wouldn't act as if he had broken her heart. No, Harry wouldn't do that. Would he?

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just aint true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

Weeks flew by. Many lonesome weeks. Weeks she spent in her room, all alone, crying, thinking, staring blankly out the window.

She ate only when she was made to. She was dreading the wedding that grew closer and closer. She knew he would come, Ron and Hermione would make sure of that.But how would he act around her?

How would she act around him?

Time could only tell.

_It's been a long time since you called me_

_How could you forget about me_

_You got me feeling crazy _

_How can you walk away,_

_Everything stays the same_

_I just can't do it baby_

She had tried to tell him it wasn't supposed to be like this, but he wouldn't listen. He was being noble, and that was to be expected. But to leave her!? WHY!?

_What will it take to make you come back_

_I told you what it is and it just ain't like that_

_Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me_

_Don't leave me crying._

She just wanted those memories that kept popping up to be reality again. She wanted those carefree days of her and Harry together back. She wanted them so much!

_Baby why can't we just start over again_

_Get it back to the way it was_

He couldn't understand that she was willing to go through the danger for him. He either couldn't or wouldn't. So he just wants to keep her safe. But being safe and heartbroken was much worse than being in love and in danger.

_If you give me a chance I can love you right_

_But your telling me it __won't be enough_

She wanted to scream. She wanted to punch something. She wanted him back.

The day finally arrived. Everyone was filled with happiness. Everyone but Ginny. She stood in her room, surrounded by giggling women. Fleur Delacour, Mrs. Weasley, Gabrielle Delacour, Mrs. Delacour, and Hermione all stood around her, getting her, Fleur, and Gabrielle ready.

She stood in front of a mirror and looked at her reflection. She wore a long, floor length golden dress, with beautiful gold high heel slippers. Her long red hair was curled and half was pinned back, while the rest laid on her shoulders. But it was her face that she thought was the most unlike her.

There was a fake smile plastered there. She was playing the part of a happy, excited bridesmaid, while inside she was crying and screaming, knowing a certain boy with untidy black hair would be sitting in the congregation.

_Baby why can't we just start over again_

_Get it back to the way it was_

She had to get out of the room. She made up a polite excuse to leave and hurriedly went out the door. In her haste, she ran into the exact boy that she had been dreading to see.

He looked at her, taking in her beautiful appearance. But her face also stood out to him. She was wearing a worried expression, waiting to see how he would act towards her.

He smiled, then politely moved around her and went up the stairs, following Ron up to his room.

Ginny followed him with her eyes, praying he would look back around, but no, he didn't.

She felt like crying.

How could she wait for him when he was treating her like this?

_If you give me a chance I can love you right_

_But your telling me it won__'t be enough_

But she had to; he was just doing this for the both of them. He was trying not to open up the emotions and get them to fall back in love.

Stupid noble git.

_So baby I will wait for you_

_'Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

He thought she was fine. She would show him she was, so he could go on his journey without worrying about her.

It might kill her to pretend nothing was wrong, but she would do it, for Harry.

Because she loved him.

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just __ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

She walked down the aisle, head held high, trying not to search the crowd for him. But, her eyes were listening to her heart and not her mind. She spotted him in the back row.

He was staring blankly at the person's head in front of him.

He was deliberately not looking at her.

She wanted to dance in front of him, she wanted to do whatever it took to get him to look at her how he used to.

With love in his eyes, and that smile on his face.

The smile that she knew meant he was at peace and happy.

_So why does you pride make you run and hide_

_Are you that afraid of me?_

She knew he didn't really want this. He didn't.

He was doing it because he thought it was the right thing instead of the hard thing: putting her in danger.

But the hard thing was the right thing. And the wrong thing was the 'right' thing.

She should be with him, even if she was in danger, it was the right thing.

_But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside_

_That__'s not how you wanted to be_

But she would wait for him.

_Baby I will wait for you_

She would, even if it killed her with grief, or impatience. He was worth waiting her entire life for.

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If it's the last thing I do_

She stared at him from the altar; he at once averted his gaze. He had been looking at her!

A sad smile crept up on her lips and she, too, looked away. What else could she do, this was the man of her dreams...

_Baby I will wait for you_

_'Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

Her soul-mate...

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain__'t true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

Her Harry...

_I'll Be Waiting._

She'd wait forever. Forever and until the end of time. Because he was worth it. Worth every minute of waiting.

_I'll Be Waiting..._

Every minute...


End file.
